


同居三十题

by VentoOmbra



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra
Summary: 如题，同居三十题我终于还是忍不住自己写了没有发生股票稀释和质证会，含成吨私设，慎入纯甜不含刀，只能保证将来可能会有玻璃渣，但保证HE文笔渣，有意识流嫌疑，慎入梗源网络





	1. 相拥而眠

Eduardo在迈阿密长大，美国对他来说最难熬的不是夏季，而是冬季，在他从哈佛毕业之前一直如此。  
实际上冬季也不是很难过，因为他有Mark，Mark就像一个小火炉，即使是冬天也会源源不断地散发热量。冬天Eduardo在H33留宿的时候Mark总是不会熬夜太久，因为H33其他几个人也不怕冷所以H33的暖气总是开得不那么足，对于Eduardo来说不那么足。Eduardo从来不愿意麻烦别人迁就他，所以他也从没提过，Mark是自己看出来的，不过他也没打算做什么，因为Eduardo有他。  
Eduardo上床过不了多久他就会心烦意乱地难以再继续坐在桌子边上写代码，每逢这种时候他就会以最快的速度写完这一行代码接着冲进浴室用迅速的方式洗漱完换上他的短袖T恤和大短裤，飞快地钻进有Eduardo的被窝里。  
“Mark？”  
Eduardo这种时候一般都会被吵醒，迷迷糊糊地转过头眼睛都不会睁开，还会主动靠近Mark——因为他暖烘烘的，就像一个暖炉。  
“是我，快睡。”  
Mark会把Eduardo翻过身让他面向自己并且贴着他的腿，又确保Eduardo的位置不会被笔记本电脑碰到后帮Eduardo拉拉被角，接着把笔记本电脑端过去打开接着写代码。  
而Eduardo在键盘的敲击声里睡得很不错，甚至不会做噩梦。  
Chris和Dustin每次见到他们”亲密”的睡姿总会一半愤怒一半调侃地朝Mark小声咆哮。  
“Get a room！”  
至于为什么是小声？  
因为Eduardo在睡觉，吵醒他会让他们不得不面对一个暴怒的Mark，而且Eduardo简直就是天使，他们根本不想吵醒他。  
后来Eduardo知道他们的评价后难得地面红耳赤起来，说话也结结巴巴。  
“我和Mark……不，我、我们不是……真的……只是朋友。”  
Chris发誓他看到坐在电脑桌前背对他们在敲键盘的Mark动作忽然停滞下来。  
哈，只是朋友。  
但是这没有阻止他们冬季的每一天晚上都这么亲密地待在一起。  
这个习惯一直持续到Mark休学为止，Facebook需要他投入更多精力，他无法再兼顾好学业和事业，所以很简单粗暴地，他放弃了学业，转而追寻他的事业，或者准确来说，他宏大的理想。Eduardo问过他需不需要Facebook的CFO也一同前往加州，得到的却是Mark否定的答案。  
“不，Wardo……我不是说不需要你，但是哈佛对你来说同样重要，我需要你，等你完成你的学业之后，我会在门洛帕克等你。I always need my CFO。”  
也许是最后一句话触动了Eduardo的心，他伸手抓住Mark的卷毛把人拉到自己面前，迅速地亲吻了一下Mark的嘴唇。  
只是一个一触即离的亲吻，更像是激动之下难以控制的行为。  
Eduardo瞪着眼睛看着Mark，却不知道该怎么开口解释。  
Mark没有什么反应，也许是被吓坏了，也许是没能反应过来Eduardo做了什么，在一分钟的沉默后他冷笑了一声。  
Eduardo做好了被他嘲笑的准备，甚至已经准备好离开。  
“Wardo，”Mark的手落在他后颈上，“你经验比我丰富，那你应该知道，亲吻是这样。”  
未来硅谷的暴君在Eduardo眼睛湿漉漉的瞪视中忽然压低他的脖颈，用力亲吻住他的嘴唇。  
后来Eduardo花了两年时间来习惯哈佛的冬天，因为他床上没有了某个暖烘烘的暴君。两年后Eduardo从哈佛毕业，他没有直接去硅谷，而是去了华尔街。  
在专业方面Mark从不质疑他的决定，虽然他不喜欢Eduardo自从Sean Parker入伙后就几乎放手不闻不问的做法，但他没办法反驳Eduardo的话。Sean虽然有很多前科，但是对处于上升期的Facebook来说，一个对电子行业如数家珍的人总好过一个纯粹的商人。Sean搞定人脉谈好投资，给Eduardo介绍合适的广告商让他去谈合作，合同签订前仍然由Eduardo来把关，最后让Mark做决定。  
Mark能感觉到Eduardo在逐渐把很多控制权交给他，就像他希望的那样，但是他又不喜欢这种被Eduardo疏远的感觉。  
这种矛盾的不适感在Eduardo去华尔街之后忽然爆发出来，Mark发现自己对Eduardo的记忆还停留在H33，那些他们相拥而眠的夜晚，还有那次亲吻。  
那个时候，他已经快四年没有真正和Eduardo躺在一张床一条被子里好好睡上一觉了。  
毕业，Facebook，华尔街……  
所有事情全都压在一起，两个人每次见面都是匆匆赶来又匆匆离去，他们甚至私底下没能说过几句话。  
意识到这一点的Mark忽然间就爆炸了，他通知自己的秘书要去一趟华尔街之后就把手机关机拿着钱包就直接跑到机场，买下最近一班前往纽约的机票。  
他要去找Eduardo。  
Eduardo听说Mark玩失踪的事已经是第二天早晨，他刚解决完突发情况瘫在他的办公室里小憩，拿起手机发现上面有无数个未接电话，全都来自Mark的秘书。  
不过他只听完第一句话就狂奔出办公室，接着在办公楼大厅里看到了缩在沙发上冲瞌睡的Mark。  
硅谷的暴君穿着一件浅灰色的兜帽衫，兜帽被他拉起来遮住了头发，牛仔裤看上去也很老旧，更别提那双板鞋，Eduardo觉得他记得换上板鞋已经是个奇迹。  
他站在不远处看着Mark头轻轻晃动，忽然摇晃加重醒过来又不高兴地接着闭上眼。  
一种突破时间扑面而来的怀念和熟悉感让Eduardo鼻尖发酸，他走过去伸手隔着兜帽揉了揉Mark的头发。  
“Mark，走吧，我们回家”  
Mark半梦半醒被Eduardo牵着回了他在华尔街的公寓，路上Eduado说的东西他全部都左耳进右耳出，没有他想听到的东西。  
Mark盯着弯腰在衣柜里找东西的Eduardo，烦躁地抿住嘴唇。  
“嘿，Mark，我有个想法，不如你帮我黑进一次哈佛的学生档案馆，我们做一次对比评分吧，网上投票那种。”  
“这主意不错，但是黑进哈佛的……”说了一半Mark才意识到Eduardo在说什么，后者一脸好笑地盯着他，似乎知道他一直都没听他说话。“抱歉，我有点心烦。”  
“Sean和Chris都和我说过，自从上次见面过后你就越来越暴躁。”Eduardo在Mark面前蹲下来，朝他俏皮地眨了一下眼睛，“让我猜一下原因，因为我对吗？”  
“……Yes，Facebook需要他的CFO在身边。”  
“Mark？”  
“好吧我需要你，虽然我知道你一直在线上协作Facebook的投资之类的，而且这也是我们说好了的模式，但是你不在我身边我感觉很奇怪，就像是少了点什么一样。”Mark垂下头避开Eduardo的视线，语速飞快地表达着自己的看法，“而且你让我感觉你在疏远我，而不是只是把控制权交还给我。”  
“控制狂现在不需要太多控制权了？”  
“No,当然不是，我希望掌握住对Facebook最大的控制权。”说完后Mark注意到Eduardo的笑容有点僵硬，他回想着自己说过的话沉默下来，在Eduardo开口前补上了后半句，”但是你掌握着我，Wardo，I need you。”  
Eduardo被今晚这接二连三的I need you砸得有些头晕，脸上也弥漫起可疑的热度，他刚想站起来逃跑就被Mark扣住手,  
“Wardo，很晚了，我们一起睡觉吧。”


	2. 间奏

隔天Mark才反应过来Eduardo晚上和他在说什么，虽然他心烦的时候经常会听不进去别人在说什么，但那是Eduardo，永远都属于例外的情况。即使Mark当时不会注意到Eduardo在说什么，他也总会延迟反应过来。  
“你昨晚说你要去加州了？但我记得你才来华尔街一年零五个月，你现在就要和我回加州？”  
Eduardo露出一个无奈的笑容，放下手里的菜刀抬起头看着Mark。  
“准确来说，是过去那边过一个假期，我还和公司申请了调职，大概假期结束之后我就会调到加州，一个季度回一次华尔街。”  
“你要搬去和我住吗？”  
Mark是说他现在的公寓，早在百万会员夜之前他就准备好了这套公寓，不算很大但是足够他和Eduardo住，家具是拜托Chris帮他挑选的，同样是适用于两个人，但他没想到Eduardo会在百万会员夜告诉他，“我拿到了华尔街的offer，我要去华尔街实习了，Mark。”  
彼时Facebook的运营已经走上正轨，Sean把一切都打理得很好，CFO权力的行使模式按照他们说好的那样运作良好。那天晚上，Eduardo在Mark的陪同下签了新的合同，内容有涉及他的股份被稀释，其他人的也一样，而且都在合理范围内，他依然是Facebook除Mark以外最大的股东，是联合创始人，也依然还是CFO。Eduardo从上到下认真读过一遍合同后悄悄松了口气，在最后签下了自己的名字。签完字他就告诉Mark，他要去华尔街实习。  
Mark没有表情的脸上出现一点松动，手从桌上落下去放到腿上，接着他抿着嘴唇告诉Eduardo，  
“希望你的实习和就业一路顺风。”  
谁都不知道他捂住了自己的裤兜，里面有一串钥匙，那套公寓的钥匙。  
结束回忆的Mark发现自己又不自觉捂住了裤兜，当然现在那个兜里除了他的手机以外什么都没有，但他不知道该说什么，只好地低下头装作不在意的样子发出一声哼声示意自己知道了。  
想起这件事情让他很不开心，哪怕Eduardo是他放走的，他也不开心。  
Eduardo很快就注意到Mark心情变坏了，他忽略Mark那莫名奇妙而且没有后半句的问句，把手上的水擦干后走到Mark身边伸手揉了一把他的头发，一点都没有隐藏他声音里的笑意：“你没有把电脑带过来现在不能敲代码掩盖自己的心情不是我的错。”说完意有所指地捏了一下Mark的耳朵，“你的身体出卖了你，Mr. Zuckerberg。”  
Mark烦躁地发出一声响亮的鼻音表示自己仍然很不开心，从桌上随便抓过一本杂志开始涂涂画画。Eduadro觉得Mark这样孩子气的表现可爱无比，如果Facebook的员工知道他们的暴君老板还会这么和其他人“撒娇”估计键盘都会被按断。  
如果Mark知道Eduardo把他的表现理解为撒娇……  
他也不能怎么样。  
这毕竟是Eduardo，Mark拿他一点办法都没有，反过来也一样。  
Eduardo蹲下来以便自己能看到Mark的脸，硅谷暴君现在没什么表情，眼睛没有盯着手里的杂志反而盯着他，似乎早就料到他会蹲下来。  
“本来你不过来我打算等下班告诉你的，我明天就会去加州了。”Eduardo伸手按住Mark还在乱翻杂志的手，拉到唇边亲吻了一下，“Chris和我提过几次，他说Facebook的CFO应该和Facebook待在一起，但我想他的意思应该是说他没办法安抚好硅谷暴君，希望我能想办法改善一下这个局面。”  
“你妥协了，为了Facebook。”Mark反手握住他的手，有些用力地摩挲着Eduardo的手腕，出现红痕后他才选择用一个比较委婉的方式开口。  
“No，Mark，Facebook从来不是我妥协的原因。”  
Mark盯着Eduardo亮晶晶的眼睛忽然感觉自己心跳漏掉一拍，一连多日烦躁的心情在这一刻全数被清扫干净。他呆愣地看着Eduardo挣开他的手，站起来按着他的肩膀把他按倒在沙发上，俯下身顺着他的额头亲吻到鼻尖，最后停留在他耳边，轻声告诉他，  
“所以你应该把公寓的钥匙交给我了，Mark，就是那把你藏了快四年的钥匙。”

以被Mark忽然暴起把Eduardo按在沙发上为开始，以Eduado第二天罕见地赖床为结尾，Eduardo第二天一睁眼就看到放在床头柜上的钥匙，钥匙扣是柯克兰的门卡，透明的卡套和钥匙都有非常明显的磨损。  
而Mark坐在床的另一边，正在敲电脑。  
Eduardo终于知道他为什么会梦见当年在哈佛他睡在Mark床上的事情，原来真的有人又在他耳边上敲键盘。  
和当年哈佛的时候一样。  
不对，还是有点区别，那个Mark不会不穿衣服，而现在的Mark赤裸着上身，薄被下也许也是一样的。Eduardo闭着眼睛翻了个身把自己压到Mark腿上，顺便还伸手摸了摸Mark的腹肌。  
手感和哈佛时代比起来好了不少。  
他相信自己在摸上去的一瞬间听到了Mark倒抽冷气的声音，在Mark有任何动作以前他松开手尝试着换一个舒服一点的姿势靠在Mark大腿上睁开眼看着他，笔记本电脑遮挡住了Mark的大部分脸，但不妨碍他盯住Mark的眼睛，因为Mark也在盯着他。  
“Wardo……早上你这样做非常的……”  
“旧钥匙？”Eduardo打断Mark的话，朝床头柜上的钥匙抬抬下巴，“我只是好奇而已。”  
“不是，这就是那个我藏了快四年的钥匙，只是我总忍不住摸，所以才磨损这么严重。”  
“那门卡？”  
“我帮你办的那张，Dustin想办法顺出来的。”Mark合上电脑把电脑丢到一边按住在他大腿上乱动的Eduardo，“Wardo，你再乱动我不介意再和你重温一下昨晚发生的所有事情，这次我们从卧室到客厅。”  
“……我们还是快起床，我带你去逛超市，你需要买一点日常用品，既然过来了那在这里多呆几天吧，Mark。我这次假期很长。”  
Eduardo被吓得红着脸跳下床，下床的一瞬间捂住自己的腰小小地惊呼了一声，不过他顾不上埋怨Mark，慌张地抓起地上的裤子就冲进浴室。  
Mark好笑地看着像一只受惊的小鹿一样冲进浴室的Eduardo心里莫名有种愧疚感，他不应该这么恐吓他的小鹿斑比。卧室里安静了大概五分钟，浴室门在Mark的注视中缓缓被打开，一个脸红得和番茄不相上下的Eduardo探出头来，支支吾吾地开口，  
“Mark……你能帮我拿下我的衣服吗？随便条一套就行。”  
“轰”的一声Mark被Eduardo投下的核弹击中了，他从床上跳下来，板着脸走进浴室。


	3. 一起外出购物

Mark到纽约的第二天稍晚一些时候两个人总算出门实行他们的逛超市计划，路上Eduardo一直喋喋不休在指控Mark，后者左耳进右耳出并不打算做任何反驳。  
“Wardo，我觉得应该让我来开车。”  
Eduardo拉着驾驶座的车门瞪了他大概十几秒后把门狠狠摔上绕到副驾座这边钻进车里，暴君先生心情愉悦地关上副驾座的车门走到另一侧钻进车里，转过身替Eduardo拉好安全带。  
Eduardo被他忽然靠近的动作吓得整个人都贴到靠背上，Mark从不用香水，但他用了Eduardo的沐浴露和洗发露，平时身上几乎不会有任何味道的暴君此时此刻身上带着和Eduardo几乎完全一样的味道，不知道是不是Eduardo的错觉，他总觉得这些味道在Mark身上的时候变得强势而霸道，而且会让他脸红心跳。  
“我回去就把沐浴露换了……”Eduardo低下头掩盖住自己没出息的大红脸，局促地抓紧衣服下摆，等待Mark系好安全带后离开。  
几秒的时间也变得漫长无比，Mark身上暖烘烘的温度和味道源源不断地传过来，等暴君离开后他不自觉松了口气，还没来得及说话就被钳制住下巴半强迫地抬起头，紧接着迎来一个带着几分暴躁的亲吻。  
“Wardo，你不能带着这样的表情抱怨我，我会忍不住想对你再过分一点。”直到Eduardo喘不过气伸手推他Mark才慢悠悠松开他，顺带把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。  
“Asshole！”  
教养良好的贵公子终于忍不住握起拳捶打硅谷暴君，顺带还附带上一句完全算不上粗口的粗口。  
Mark接下他的拳头放到唇边亲吻了一下后才转回去踩下油门，他还记得Eduardo的计划，无论如何他都不能再耽误了，不然Eduardo回来估计要念叨好久。

在Eduardo的指示下Mark很快就把车开到一家大型超市门口，车一停稳Eduardo就打开车门下去了，没有给Mark再抓住他做任何事的机会。  
Mark在车上看着Eduardo的背影忽然忍不住笑起来，无奈地摇摇头熄火拔下钥匙去追他的小鹿，虽然他知道Eduardo不会跑太远。  
但这副防备他的样子真的很有意思，让他忍不住想要再欺负他一下。  
Eduardo在超市入口的地方推着一辆手推车等他，看到他上来便露出一个温和的笑容来。  
“你还记得你要买些什么吗？”  
“当然，”Mark挑挑眉，这些事情他当然不会忘。  
“换洗的衣服我们一会儿去对面的商场买。”  
“不用，我可以穿你的。”  
Eduardo忍了一下才没有跟Mark说他的衣服可能Mark不太合身，不过既然Mark提出来了，他当然乐意让他的……Mark现在应该算是他的男友？Eduardo忽然想起这个问题来，他和Mark现在是算在交往吗？似乎他们没有告白过，也没有互通过心意，在昨天之前他们只有一次亲吻，而且是四年多前。但他的包里现在放着Mark公寓的钥匙，他们从昨晚到今天下午都非常的荒唐而无节制，所以……  
“Mark……我有个问题，我们现在是算在交往吗？”趁着Mark蹲下来给自己挑选内衣裤的时候Eduardo开口询问道。  
Mark在两种内裤牌子之间纠结，准确来说是两种他没见过的内裤牌子，这家超市里没有他平时穿的那个牌子，所以他不知道该选哪个。  
他拿着两种内裤抬起头问Eduardo：“左边的还是右边的？当然，不然还是炮友吗，Wardo？我不明白这个问题有什么意义。”  
“我不知道，Mark，我们似乎……跳过了恋爱的这个环节。”Eduardo苦恼地叹了口气，Mark的思维方式过于直线而且粗暴，还难以跟上，而且说的话有时候听起来让人很不舒服，虽然Mark本意并不是让人不舒服，“左边的，右边这个有些硬。我和你上一次这么亲密还是在四年半前，在你宿舍楼下的那次亲吻，我现在不确定那次亲吻到底代表什么。”  
“代表我爱你，Wardo。”Mark站起来把内裤丢进推车里，神色如常地解释道，似乎他刚刚说的只是一句平常不过的话语而已，“牙刷不用买了，昨晚你找给我那支就很不错，沐浴露用现在的就可以，毛巾也用你昨晚找给我的就可以。我不穿睡衣，所以我们去看看零食吧。”  
Eduardo还沉浸在Mark忽然打过来的直球里，Mark这个小机器人也许根本不知道他说了一句多惊天动地的话出来，他只能机械地推着车跟上Mark的步伐。  
走了几步之后Mark看到卖T恤的地方，于是又去挑选他睡觉穿的衣服。他本来打算买纯色的，但在看到一件印有小鹿斑比的衣服后就改变了主意。  
“不行，Mark，你不能买这件。”  
Eduardo注意到衣服上的图案后忽然抗议起来，他没忘记H33曾经怎么取笑他的，虽然他们没有恶意，但他总会有些不好意思，而Mark这么做完全就是在逗他。  
“这只是一件T恤，而且你没有权利阻止我买我想要的衣服。”Mark忽然装出一副可怜兮兮的表情朝Eduardo瘪瘪嘴，“我还希望这件衣服能让我的old brother原谅我，他从今早就在生气。”  
Eduardo紧张地看了一下周围，确定没人在看他之后才瞪着Mark。  
“What……are you talking about！”  
“他现在还在生气，都快忍不住爆粗口了。”  
“……你再用Old这个词我敢保证你哥哥绝对不会再对你说一句话，他只比你大一岁而已！”Eduardo无奈地叹了口气，“而且这件T恤不能让他高兴。”  
“他和斑比一模一样。”  
去他妈的小鹿斑比，Eduardo还是忍不住在心里爆了粗。但他拿Mark这副样子一点办法都没有，哪怕他知道Mark就是故意的。  
“Fine…………你可以留下这件衣服。”  
小机器人愉悦地挑起眉毛，露出一个得意的表情。  
“我真想把你现在的样子拍下来发到facebook上面，让你的员工看看你是怎么和我耍赖的。”  
“看了他们也不敢和你一样真的对我蹬鼻子上脸。”Mark发出一声响亮的鼻音以示不屑，Facebook的猴子们借他们一百个胆都不敢做现在Eduardo做的每一件事。  
Eduardo终于笑起来，不再皱着眉，但他没有再和Mark说话。  
但他说过的话却一直在Mark脑子里打转。  
不知道为什么，自从大二的暑假Eduardo来华尔街实习到现在，他总能感觉到Eduardo的某种不安定，就像是他抱着一个定时炸弹，但不知道什么时候会爆炸，而且这个炸弹和他有关。无论他说什么，做什么，都无法让Eduardo放下心来。  
Mark原本以为不安的人只有他，但他的不安在见到Eduardo之后就消失了，相反Eduardo却不是，哪怕他把公寓钥匙给他了，也不是。  
超市之旅在两人各怀心思的沉默中慢慢接近尾声，Mark提出之后想度过一个电影之夜所以两人零零散散买了不少零食，选饮料时Mark的手刚放到红牛上就被Eduardo带着怒气的声音阻止。  
“你不能喝红牛。”  
“你终于愿意和我说话了。”  
“What？你不能……算了，抱歉，我刚刚心情不太好。我愿意和你说话不代表你可以喝红牛，放下那罐红牛，不然我就把你的金枪鱼罐头和红蜡糖从推车里拿出去。”  
“你因为我所以不开心了。”Mark收回手转过头看着他，“那啤酒？还是Rio？或者可乐雪碧？”  
“我没有因为你不开心，rio吧我不想喝酒……等等Mark，你不要同时和我说两件事，这样不太妥当。”  
“为什么？那桃子味的？还是什么？这样说起来比较方便，而且我看不出来有任何不妥，起码你不会回避我的问题。”  
Eduardo无奈地指指桃子味的Rio，他现在不想和这个对社交算得上一窍不通的人争论关于话题是否妥当的问题。  
把Rio放进推车后Mark还是放了两罐啤酒进推车里，不过Eduardo打算装作没看到。这次逛超市他知道Mark在讨好他所以几乎没有做任何决定，这对于一个控制狂来说是非常难得的，他忍不住多想了一点。  
Mark是通过交出控制权的方式来向他说明，他的确能够掌控他。  
或者说，他爱他。  
“所以，你觉得我把公寓钥匙给你是为了什么？”  
“嗯？抱歉Mark，我……大概是因为我跟你要了钥匙？”  
“是这样没错。”Mark的声音里带着一点愉悦，Eduardo等待着他补充后半句话，但出乎他意料的是Mark没有再说话。  
Eduardo不愿意多想，也不愿意再揣测Mark的心思，他气急败坏地把车推到收银台，  
“Mark……如果你不希望的话我可以把钥匙还给你。”  
“What？No……抱歉，我的错，是我没说清楚。”Mark终于意识到那些话的问题，语速飞快地解释起来，“如果你不跟我要钥匙，我大概永远找不到合理的借口开口让你和我一起住，所以我很高兴你开口问我，这意味着你愿意和我同居了，这让我……期待不已，Wardo。”  
Eduardo的脸又一次红起来，接着他做了一件以前他从未做过的事情，丢下手推车和Mark，跑掉了。  
控制狂先生想追过去，但他花了十秒就说服自己留在原地，如果他把这一车东西都丢在这里，之后肯定又要被Eduardo说教，不如先把东西付账提回车里，然后再去找他的斑比。  
他的斑比不可能跑太远，更何况Mark对纽约可以算得上人生地不熟。  
Mark如此想着，伸手从一旁的货架上取下一盒小玩意丢进推车。  
当然，他也会让Eduardo知道，从控制狂的手里逃跑是多么错误且不明智的选择。


	4. 意外

Mark把东西丢进车里后花了大概十分钟就找到在逛商场的Eduardo，有时候Eduardo固执得可怕，虽然他说Mark可以穿他的衣服但他依然还是在给Mark挑衣服，哪怕没有Mark在场。  
用脚趾头想都知道Eduardo会给他挑什么衣服，Mark在走进商场十分钟之后就找到在Prada店里挑衣服的Eduardo，五分钟后他就把Eduardo拽进了商场的厕所里。  
Eduardo的后背撞上隔间门板时还没能反应过来在发生什么，下一秒他的腰带就被Mark扯开。  
“嘿！你在做什么！”斑比被吓得瞪大鹿眼，紧紧捏住自己的裤腰不敢松手，“我们在外面！你疯了吗，Mark！”  
担心被听到而刻意压低的声音没有半点威慑力，反而还让Mark耳朵发痒。硅谷的暴君动了动嘴角，松开他的腰带转而钳制住Eduardo的手腕，暗示性地摩挲着手腕内侧，仰起头超他眨眨眼睛。  
“我从在车上就想这么做了。”  
想把Eduardo按在狭小的隔间内，从一个Blow Job开始，以把安全套拆开为转折，来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
“我们可以、先回车上……”Eduardo从来拒绝不了Mark的任何要求，哪怕此时此刻理智正在阻止他但身体已经没有多少抗拒的意思。  
体温高灼的手掌在他犹豫不决的时候已经伸进裤子里隔着内裤揉弄已经有反应的部位，食髓知味的身体诚实地卸下所有反抗的力道，挺起腰主动贴过去，喉咙中也发出了舒适的呻吟。  
距离他们上一次才过去几个小时而已，只要一个简单的动作Eduardo就能轻易想起那些火辣的性爱来，没有花多少功夫Mark就把他的裤子剥了下来，腰带上的金属物落地的声音让Eduardo稍微找回一分理智，这一分理智只存在到当他看到Mark蹲下来的一瞬间。  
“车上没有什么值得我们回忆的东西，Baby。”卷毛暴君抬头意有所指地露出一个微笑，接着就低头将Eduardo的性器含入口中。  
Eduardo不合时宜地想起他们听完Bill Gates演讲会后在酒吧发生的一切，他和Mark在相邻的两个隔间里和两个女孩子享受了一场“突发状况”。  
但他现在脑子里全是正在给他口交的Mark，还有记忆中只隔着一层隔板传过来的清晰无比的喘息声，记忆和现实之间的界限微妙地被模糊了。Mark的舌头顶弄着前端，两个囊袋也被暴君捏在指间揉弄，上下都被照顾得很好的舒爽感Eduardo不自觉抬手抓住了Mark的头发，主动抬起腰将自己送进Mark口中。  
恋人的享受是此时此刻最好的奖励，Mark扶住性器低端缓缓将性器从口中退出来，亲吻了一下顶端，Eduardo的手忽然就又收紧了几分，他知道他在看着，而且享受无比。  
“你想起那个酒吧的隔间了吗，Wardo？”Mark将Eduardo的手从自己头上拿下来后牵引着握住他自己的性器套弄起来，“她当时是怎么做的？是不是帮你口出来了一次？”  
“Stop……”Eduardo想抽回手但Mark根本不给他抽回手的机会，只能机械地随着Mark的牵引移动。  
套弄几次后Mark就把他的手松开了，站起来给了Eduardo一个带着咸醒味道的亲吻，  
“我把她当成了你。”  
外套被粗暴地扯开，暴君焦躁地将衬衣撕扯开，急切地在Eduardo的身体上留下吻痕和齿痕。手指捏住乳尖恶意加大力度玩弄着，无论Eduardo怎么恳求都没有放开。  
“你在我旁边，嫉妒得让我发疯。”  
暴君的声音里没有多少感情，但眼睛里全是火焰，Eduardo想开口解释但他一开口从口中漏出来的都是呻吟，Mark的双手完完全全掌控着他，胸前和下身，全部都在Mark的手中。暴君的手活非常不错，但他没有让斑比先射一次的想法，所以在Eduardo高潮前一刻他停下了手，抬起手将手指送进Eduardo口中，  
“舔湿它们，宝贝，它们一会儿就要进入到你身体里。”  
Mark手指的味道算不上好，Eduardo有些抗拒地偏过头但很快就被扳回来，口中还多了几根手指，在他口中不断抽动，还恶劣地夹住他的舌头玩弄。  
确认手指足够湿润后Mark把手指抽出来，膝盖顶开Eduardo的双腿，就这站立的姿势把手指缓缓插入到后穴中。  
因为早些时候才被进入过，Mark的手指几乎没有遇到任何阻碍，内里争先恐后地裹上来，随着Eduardo呼吸的频率挤压着Mark的手指。  
Mark用力咬住Eduardo的颈侧才抑制住抽出手指替换上阴茎的冲动，他还记得他们在外面。  
“Wardo，我的左边裤兜里，把安全套拿出来。”  
“Mark……我不想、呜……”Eduardo几乎整个人都挂在了Mark身上，随着Mark手指进进出出的动作而摇晃身体。听到他的拒绝暴君忽然加快抽插的力道，抬头咬住他的嘴唇。  
“不然我一会儿就射在里面，脱掉你的内裤让你夹着我的精液从这里走出去。”  
也许是威胁起到了作用，Eduardo发出一声不满的呻吟后张开嘴回应着Mark的亲吻，颤抖的手摸进裤兜里拿出Mark早就准备好的安全套。  
但Mark没有放缓扩张的速度，甚至在Eduardo撕开安全套外包装后又加了一根手指进去，恶意在后穴中屈起手指刺激脆弱而敏感的内壁，按压着会让他浑身颤抖的地方。  
“停、停下来，Mark ……我……”  
强烈的快感从身体内部爆发出来的一瞬间Eduardo手一软就把安全套掉在了地上，只能拽住Mark的衣服勉强维持站立的姿势。他怀疑Mark就是故意的，为了避免越来越难以控制的呻吟从口中溢出，Eduardo毫不犹豫一口咬住了Mark的肩膀。  
肩膀上的疼痛并没有阻止Mark的动作，他抽出手指松开禁锢Eduardo的手坐到马桶盖上，解开裤链将性器从裤子的束缚中解放出来，抬头朝Eduardo露出一个笑容，一个Eduardo非常熟悉的笑容，每一次Mark有什么想整人的点子的时候他都会这么笑，  
他听到Mark说，  
“过来Wardo，自己坐上来。”


	5. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

在哈佛的时候Eduardo经常会加入到H33的电影之夜，看完电影后他会直接在H33留宿，对H33的每一个人来说都是习以为常的一个周末。  
但Eduaro没有单独和Mark看过任何一部电影。  
在H33里他会和Mark挤在沙发的同一侧，夏天的时候他会离Mark远一点，冬天的时候会近一些，Mark甚至还会和他分享同一条毯子。有时他因为课业太忙会在电影之夜睡着，醒来时他会发现自己靠在Mark肩上，而视线则被Mark的脸占据了大部分，看不清电视机屏幕上在播放什么。Mark紧紧抿住的嘴唇和皱起的眉头会让他忍不住抬起手去抚摸Mark的脸，Mark不会躲开，会随着Eduardo的动作缓缓放松下表情来，还会盯着屏幕伸手帮Eduardo拉毯子。  
Chris每次不小心看到这样的场景都觉得十分眼瞎，十次有十一次都想朝他们大喊“Get a room！”，而Dustin会在他身边发出一声叹息接着凑到他耳边说：“Mark和Eddie感情真好啊，Chris，你需要我帮你拉毯子吗？”  
“那真谢谢你，Dustin小宝宝。”Chris恶狠狠地转过头，“你觉得他们之间只是友情？”  
“当然，Eddie都说过好多次了，他们是朋友。”  
Chris忍了很多次才把喉咙里刻薄的话忍回去，只有Dustin这种单纯还眼瞎的人会觉得Mark和Eduardo只是朋友。

少了两个人之后的电影之夜变得不太一样，Eduardo忽然不知道应该坐到哪才合适，于是他蹲在电视机柜前开始纠结应该看哪部电影。  
“我想看咒怨。”  
“What？你不是不喜欢看恐怖片？”  
“我没有不喜欢，是因为Dustin害怕这些所以我们从不挑恐怖片。”Mark也走到电视机柜前蹲下，顺着影片盒一个个点过去，“猛鬼街也行。”  
“但有一次Dustin挑了寂静岭你拒绝了。”  
“我是个无神论者Wardo，我不喜欢神神叨叨的东西。”  
“所以你今晚为什么要看恐怖片？而且还是咒怨？”  
“那看猛鬼街。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我提猛鬼街的时候你没有总问我为什么。”  
硅谷暴君简单粗暴地结束了这次对话，提着几袋零食走回沙发旁坐下。  
Eduardo把影碟塞进dvd机里后朝着沙发的另一端走过去，刚迈出一步就被Mark叫住。  
“Wardo，”Mark面无表情地拍拍他身侧的位置，接着勾起嘴角露出一个微笑，神情里满是调笑，“你害羞了。”  
“谁！害羞了！”Eduardo毫不服输地瞪着他，方向一转就走到Mark边上，“你是害怕了吧，Mark。不过没关系，你的Old Brother会保护你的。”  
他以为Mark会反驳，但没想到Mark会直接伸手揽住他的腰接着整个人贴上来。  
“我会很害怕，所以你要保护我。”  
Eduardo毫不犹豫把Mark的手从自己腰上拽开，抓过一个抱枕就砸进Mark怀里。  
“你说这句话的时候好歹应该有点起伏，不然太假了。”  
Mark瘪瘪嘴，把注意力放回已经开始的电影里。

看到一半的时候两个人不约而同打了个哈欠，听到声响又很整齐地把哈欠咽回去。  
果然恐怖片不是一个好选择。  
“还有多久？”  
“大概还有三分之二，”Eduardo懒洋洋地靠在Mark肩上，侧过身在Mark的手心上胡乱点来点去，“从不犯错的CEO犯错了，哈。”  
“以前看电影总睡着的人可不是我，”CEO抓住在他手心上乱动的手指，惩罚似地轻轻拍了一下，转过头亲吻Eduardo的头顶，“每次你倒到我身上睡着之后我都忍不住亲你，像这样。”  
Eduardo因为这句话忽然就清醒了，接着第二个抱枕又落到Mark身上，准确来说是脸上。  
“Asshole！”  
也许是被砸蒙了，Mark价值上亿的大脑没反应过来Eduardo说了什么做了什么，抱枕移开后他看打Eduardo红得快爆炸的脸。  
“怎么了？”  
“你为什么要亲我？”  
“因为我爱你，我想我已经说过很多次了。”  
“我是说在哈佛的时候！”  
“一样的原因。”  
Eduardo顿时陷入一种莫名的愤怒和伤感中，他一直以为Mark只是把他当做朋友，所以他把自己所有的感情都埋藏得很好，但没想到Mark一开始就……  
“你应该告诉我。”Eduardo忍不住捏着Mark的耳朵，凑过去亲吻他的额头和嘴唇，尾音被吞噬在两人的亲吻中，“也许我就……”  
“没有区别，Wardo。”Mark往后仰起头从亲吻中抽离出来，脸上带着非常认真的表情，“无论你知不知道，我都不会改变任何和你相处的模式，我知道我爱你而你也爱我就已经足够了。”  
“那如果我没有在柯克兰门口吻你怎么办？”  
“Like always.”  
“I……”  
电视中忽然发出一声惨叫，打破了两人之间暧昧而略带伤感的气氛，在那滴眼泪从Eduardo眼眶中滴落出来之前，Eduardo已经迅速整理好表情，发觉了此时他和Mark暧昧无比的姿势。也许是气氛忽然被打破，他尴尬地把腿从Mark腿上挪开，接着小心翼翼地挪到和Mark有一点距离的另一端去了，盯着电视机屏幕再不把注意力分给Mark。

Mark转了几次头Eduardo都没有注意到他，他只好低下头在和Chris的对话框里敲下几个字，  
“猛鬼街真难看，Wardo不理我了。”  
“那一定是你的错，和猛鬼街没关系。电影之夜怎么样？”  
“Boring，Wardo不理我。”  
“那你活该。”  
Mark愤怒地合上了电脑，几秒后他又打开了。  
Chris来了第二条信息，  
“不要提哈佛，更别提你亲他的事，不然Eddie会伤心。”  
Mark扭头看了一眼Eduardo，似乎的确有些消沉。难道Chris和Eduardo瞒着他什么事情？  
控制狂的警报疯狂响起来，克制住扭头就问Eduardo的冲动，他低下头在对话框里接着打字  
“Why？”  
“你该升级一下情感模块了，小机器人，你自己去问Eddie，我不想和你解释。”  
“我知道了。”  
“不要今晚问！”  
Mark发出一声不屑的鼻音，他是社交模块那么差劲的人吗？  
他当然会等到电影结束再问。


	6. 一方的起床气

所谓电影之夜就是看很多电影，起码在Mark的记忆里是这样的，H33的电影之夜总是会看超过两部以上的电影，他们总是会选择超过两部以上的系列看，但是猛鬼街似乎超过三部。  
Mark在想起来猛鬼街的集数后就把一次性看完猛鬼街的念头枪毙了，太晚睡Eduardo不适应，尤其是为了非工作原因晚睡，第二天他就大概率可以收获一个坏脾气而且任性的Eduardo，不过他从没见过，在哈佛的时候Eduardo总是睡得比他们早，起得也比他们早。  
把第三部的碟塞进机器里已经快接近后半夜，Mark一回头就看到Eduardo倒在沙发上睡得不省人事，怀里还抱着他离开沙发前抱着的抱枕，无意识地蹭着抱枕似乎很贪恋上面的味道和温度。  
前所未有地Mark嫉妒起一个抱枕来，雷厉风行的暴君将电视关掉之后走过去把抱枕从Eduardo怀中扯出来丢到一边，弯腰就把人从沙发上抱起来。  
带着恶意的拉扯让Eduardo短暂地清醒了一下，当头接触到Mark的胸肌时他就又迷迷糊糊睡过去，只发出几声无意义的嘟囔，全然放心地将自己交给Mark。  
控制欲在这一刻得到了极大满足，暴君忍不住弯弯嘴角低头亲吻小鹿的头顶，稳当地朝着卧室走去，仿佛几秒前打算叫醒Eduardo还想咬他几口的完全不是他。  
隔天早上硅谷的暴君第一次感受到原来被欺压是这么可怕的一件事。

先是天刚蒙蒙亮他就忽然被身侧的一股大力直接从床上推下去，Eduardo公寓里的床算不上宽但也绝对不窄，他还贴着Eduardo，怎么想都不可能一把就把他直接从床的一侧推到另一侧还直接推下去。  
但是事情就是发生了。  
脊背结结实实地和地板发生了一次亲密接触，疼痛让他很快就清醒过来，再加上被人推下床的不悦——他从没被任何人从床上推下来过，暴君飞快地坐起来想看到底是谁这么大胆。  
他看到一个眉头紧皱的Eduardo，嘴里叨念着好热。  
Mark一瞬间就什么脾气都没有了，他忘了开空调，直接抱着Eduardo睡的，他体温一直偏高，在哈佛的时候Eduardo夏天都不愿意在H33留宿，因为Mark就像一个自体发热的小火炉，哪怕有空调他都觉得烫手。  
显然熬夜很久的Eduardo不会控制他任何念头。  
Mark嘟囔了几句，又爬回床上凑到Eduardo身边挤着他睡。

生物钟让Eduardo在八点的时候就醒了过来，他做梦梦见自己贴着太阳，源源不断的热度从身后传来，让他睡得很不安稳，所以他睁开眼就转过头想看到底是谁恶作剧在他身边放了个火炉。  
他看到一头乱糟糟的卷毛，和Mark起码九分相似。  
由于睡眠不足，混沌的大脑无法准确判断信息，但他还记得Mark似乎在纽约，于是他毫不犹豫地抓住那头卷毛用力拽了一下，含混不清地开口赶人，  
“你快起来，Mark过会儿就要回来了。”  
但是卷毛暴君身上过分熟稔的气息让他推拒的动作只持续了几秒钟，很快就因为困意的袭击而软软地塌下手又迷迷糊糊睡过去。  
距离上次被吵醒不过才过去一两个小时，这让暴君的暴躁程度直线上升，头发被抓住来回晃动的感觉也不能更糟，Eduardo那句模糊不清的话更是一颗准确投进他雷区的炸药。有一次被迫在几秒内清醒过来的暴君愤怒地扣住抓着他头发的手把人直接按回床上，愤怒地一口咬在Eduardo的肩膀上。  
疼痛让Eduardo不满地哼了一声，只能睁开眼去看到底是谁在咬他，他看到满脸怒火的Mark压在他上方，他的手被扣在床头。  
“Mark？”  
“你现在认识我了？”暴君仍然很不高兴，他不想胡乱猜测，但是Eduardo说过的话让他忍不住猜测，他们没在一起的时候Eduardo有和其他人建立过关系。即使只局限于身体，他都不高兴。  
“……我当然认识你了，你为什么咬我？”Eduardo还想继续睡一会儿，但Mark看上去似乎不想让他继续睡，“昨晚熬太久了，让我再睡会儿……”  
“你把我踢下床，还把我当作其他人。”  
Eduardo忽然就清醒了，前一句先不论，后一句听起来似乎不太妙。他重新慢慢睁开眼睛，看着Mark缓缓眨眼睛，希望能就此糊弄过去。  
被搞出起床气的暴君显然没有这么好糊弄，他发出一声不悦的哼声屈起腿顶住Eduardo的腿间，威胁意味明显。  
“……你听错了，Mark。”  
“我虽然是红绿色盲，但我不觉得我的色盲会影响我的听力。”暴君又将膝盖往前一分，斑比顿时发出一声带着惊慌的呻吟，努力往上挪动想躲开Mark的膝盖。  
“Stop！我说！把你的手拿开我就告诉你……只是有一次喝醉了我不小心把别人带回家了，我和他什么都没做！”  
“真的？”  
“我发誓。”  
Eduardo缩缩脖子朝Mark又眨了几下眼睛，对湿漉漉的鹿眼毫无办法的暴君瘪瘪嘴，可惜地松开手。  
居然这么轻易就屈服，完全不像他记忆中那个有点倔强的Eduardo Saverin，去刷牙的时候，Mark忽然想到这件事，又一次感觉到一种微妙的违和感。


	7. 做饭

Mark Zuckerberg和厨房的相容性就跟电脑和病毒的相容性差不多，不是你死就是我活。  
这句话对Eduardo Saverin也同样适用。  
不过Eduardo比起Mark来稍好一点，起码他能做一些简单的食物，只是没有时间做饭而已。  
在哈佛的时候H33曾经在宿舍里做过饭，当然没有成功，他们忘记宿舍里装有烟雾报警器，在他们把菜丢进锅里之前烟雾报警器就响了，虽然当时没有出什么问题，学校也没有追究责任。准确来说，Mark在烟雾报警器响的几秒内就眼疾手快地把警报信号拦截下来，宿管听到声音也只是上来查看他们几个小混蛋是不是又在宿舍里做什么危险事，没有触发火警，万事大吉。  
从那以后他们就再也不企图在宿舍里做饭了。  
反正一群geek也不能指望他们做出什么像样的饭来，Chris和Eduardo除外，那次做饭就是他们磨了两个人好久才答应说做饭给他们吃，最后也没吃到。  
Mark后来心心念念很久，直到现在他也没吃到Eduardo做的饭，Chris在一年多以前曾经做过一次饭给他和Dustin吃，当时Chris还和他开玩笑，  
“你现在满脸都写着，如果这饭是Eduardo做得就好了。你想他就去找他，别在这给我和Dustin摆臭脸。”  
等到了他真的头脑一热找到Eduardo的时候，他又不想吃他做的饭了。  
Eduardo不适合厨房，他适合其他地方。  
因为Eduardo厨房的灶台实在太矮，Eduardo需要弯着腰才能操作，看起来别扭极了。  
Mark坐在吧台的高脚凳上盯着Eduardo因为俯身露出来的腰线，隐隐约约他似乎看到自己前天留下的指印。Eduardo还是和他记忆中一样“娇贵”，手指飞快地在桌面上敲击着转移注意力，一直到Eduardo转过身他才把视线移开。  
“家里只有意大利面和香肠，我们得出门一趟。”  
“有什么吃什么，不用那么麻烦。”  
Eduardo过来轻轻捏了一下他的耳朵，满脸都是无奈的笑容。  
“只有意大利面和香肠，你想吃水煮意大利面还有水煮香肠吗？”  
“你做的什么都好。”  
“你这样会被女孩子当作是敷衍的，Mark。”  
“但你不是女孩子，Wardo，你觉得我在敷衍吗？”  
“当然不是，”Eduardo忍不住翻翻眼睛，Mark说的很多话都容易被理解成敷衍甚至是具有很强攻击型的话，但他本人并没有这个意思。Facebook有一段时间因为CEO说话而造成过不小的公关问题，那段时间Eduardo几乎每天都会接到Chris的电话，每一次都在控诉Mark像个机器人一样，思路简单粗暴根本不会考虑他说的话在公众心里会被想成什么样。  
后来Chris终于受不了半强迫地让Mark接受了一位社交老师，专门教他在公众面前应该怎么说话，Facebook的公关问题才没有那么多。当时他们所有人都天真地以为Mark在社交的时候也会有进步，结果Mark和员工、董事会还有朋友说话的时候还是一模一样，区别仅仅在于比起以前多了一点人情味，而他为数不多的浪漫都留给了Eduardo，只是他的浪漫在其他人看来都不算是浪漫。  
就比如现在，Eduardo气得用力捏了一下他的耳朵还报复地抓住他的头发晃他的头。  
暴君任由他报复完才抓住他的手拉到唇边把亲吻落到手背上。  
“我们还是出去吃饭吧，Wardo，做饭太麻烦了。”

“所以是一夜情吗，Wardo？”Mark把菜单交给服务生之后抬起头看着Eduardo，后者还在看菜单，“这家店我来过一次，你现在看的这道牛排味道很不错。”  
“……”Eduardo对这样的场景莫名有种熟悉感，虽然站在桌边的服务员什么表情都没有但他还是能感觉到一种尴尬，Mark永远学不会什么时候应该说什么话，“那请给我来一份牛排，然后还需要一份奶油浓汤，谢谢。”  
服务员记下菜单后微笑着从他们桌边离开，Eduardo低着头看手机假装自己没有听到Mark的话，暴君耐心地等待了大概半分钟，就把Eduardo的手机抢走了。  
“Wardo，无视别人的话是非常无礼的行为，我以为你一直都知道。”  
“说话不分场合也是非常失礼的事情，尤其还有其他人在场的时候，你不应该问任何私密性的问题。”  
Mark歪过头眨了一下眼睛，站起来把包间门关好后转过头问他，  
“现在是个只有你和我的密闭空间，服务员上菜会先敲门，所以你可以说了吗？”  
“我认为我没有必要把之前发生的事情告诉你，Mark。”  
Mark语气里硬邦邦和充满攻击性的东西刺痛了Eduardo，他们之前只是朋友，无论他做什么Mark都没有资格也不应该干涉，“我们之前只是朋友，并不是恋人。”  
“但是你在哈佛的时候亲我了，我也回亲了你。”  
“然后？”Eduardo头痛地看着他，难道他到现在还发现不了问题在哪里？  
Mark张开口又合上，他发现他找不到任何准确的词语来形容他们自从那个亲吻之后的关系。很快他意识到Eduardo不是要否定他们之间的关系，而是他提问的方式让Eduardo感到不适了。  
“抱歉。”暴君瘪瘪嘴，脸上没有多少歉意，“我是个控制狂，很多时候我都没办法控制住我的控制欲，尤其对你，Wardo。”  
“那不是一夜情。”虽然暴君没有说出真实想法，但已经算是一个不小的进步，起码他会坦然承认自己的某些控制欲，“是你和那个模特的绯闻传出来的时候，我听到的时候很沮丧所以去喝酒了，喝多了之后把一个长得很像你的人当成是你，后来……他被我带回家里，第二天早上我醒来的时候他已经离开了，我们也没再联系过。”  
“就是这样？”  
“就是这样，你想到的所有事情都没有发生过，我没有睡他也没有被他睡。我虽然喝得有点多，但我还记得那天晚上的所有事情。”  
“你应该告诉我发生了什么。”  
Eduardo盯着Mark无辜地眨眼睛，似乎是为了让Mark心软眼睛里还带着亮晶晶的东西，还紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。Mark盯着嘴唇上的水渍不自觉攥起拳头捏住裤腿，几秒钟后面无表情的暴君就败下阵来，移开视线不再看他得到巴西小鹿。  
巴西人大概都有什么魔力，能让盯着他们的人在短短几秒内脑中就全是那双湿漉漉的鹿眼和无辜的表情，让人想对他更过分一点，让他哭出来。  
可不巧，他和Eduardo现在在餐厅里，他如果敢在这里对Eduardo做什么，Eduardo能立刻把他从华尔街踹回硅谷，而且一整年都不来见他。  
Eduardo Saverin在公众场合仍然是一个略微羞涩的贵公子，和他在床上的时候完全相反，Mark回想起前几天夜里那些火辣的场景，不由叹了口气。  
巴西人的热情和魅力，真让人欲罢不能。  
“所以Mark作为交换，你是不是应该和我解释一下那个和维密天使的绯闻是怎么回事？”  
牛排被端上桌时，Eduardo幽幽开口。听到这句话后本来一直面带微笑的服务员忽然略为怨恨地瞪了Mark一眼，也可能只是Mark的错觉。  
Mark顿时冷下脸来盯着瞟他一眼的服务员，不怕他扫视的除了Eduardo以外只有少数几个人，多数人在他被他盯住一秒就会慌张地躲开他的视线。Chris曾经说过，在他成为暴君之后，他的眼刀就越来越厉害了。  
忽然移开视线，加快布菜动作的服务员很好地阐释了这一点，而Mark没有注意到Eduardo全程都在盯着他。  
等服务员离开后Mark不动神色地把视线从服务员身上转移到Eduardo脸上时才发觉后者用一种似笑非笑的表情看着他，手上切割牛排的动作没有停顿，银制餐刀切割下一块牛肉后被银叉插起，最后被送进持刀者的口中。、  
整个过程Eduardo的视线都和Mark的交汇在一起，脸上带着非常Saverin的淡淡笑容，用一种Mark从未见过的充满打量和试探的眼神盯着他，Mark刚一眨眼睛就听到他故意压低却也是故意让他听到的一声轻笑，带着几分刻意的嘲弄，或者说挑衅。  
Fuck，  
Mark在心里暗自骂了一声，Eduardo的那声轻笑让他不合时宜地感受到某种原始的冲动。  
他从未想过，表现出上位者姿态的Eduardo会如此火辣。


	8. 大扫除

两人在华尔街呆了一个星期，后几天都在帮Eduardo打包行李，不过没有太多需要带走的大件物品，只有几箱书和几个硬盘。本来Eduardo打算把电脑一起带过去的，Mark说不用麻烦，硅谷其他东西东西可能没有，但电脑绝对是要什么样的有什么样的，只用把硬盘拆下带走就可以。  
Mark完全想不明白为什么Eduardo来华尔街不过两年就会屯出这么多书来，Eduardo被公司突发状况叫走后他只好一个人清理。  
在把书装箱前Mark都会大概翻阅一下，分门别类地把书规整到箱子中，这样也方便后续把书放入书柜的工作。  
有一个书柜里放着Eduardo的记事本，满满放了一书柜，即使Mark希望能完全掌握Eduardo但是他也知道个人空间是完全有必要的，Eduardo有权也应当为自己保留一些小秘密，所以他不确定他到底能不能帮他打包这个书柜里的书。  
Mark站在书柜前盯着里面整齐的记事本看了很久，都没想好应该怎么和Eduardo开口提这件事。  
于是他拨通Chris的电话。  
“Chris，我要怎么问Wardo他的书柜我能不能动？”  
“你要拆他的书柜干什么？”  
“我没有拆Wardo的书柜，我只是在帮他打包。这个书柜里有很多Wardo的私人物品。”  
“你可以直接问他，Mark，如果Eddie觉得不合适他会直接告诉你，你不用每件事情都担心都会让Eddie又从你身边逃跑。”  
Mark皱着眉头咬住了嘴唇，他最不喜欢Chris的一点就是他看得太清楚，有时候甚至比他和Eduardo都清楚，被人察觉到情绪变化甚至心理变化的感觉让Mark有些不舒服。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“你表现得很清楚了，Geek。”  
Chris凉凉撂下一句话，第一次比Mark先挂断了电话，Mark盯着黑掉的手机屏幕看了会儿后决定给Eduardo发信息。  
“装着记事本那个书柜，我可以打开吗？”  
“当然，谢谢你Mark，是不是最后一个书柜了？”  
“是。”  
Mark愉快地扬起眉毛，把手机丢到一边，站起来拉开了书柜门。

Mark觉得Eduardo绝对已经记不清他到底放了什么东西在这个书柜里，也没有预料到自己会在短短几天内就窥探到Eduardo的所有秘密。  
在书柜内层有几本日记本，Mark最开始没有想过是日记本，翻开之后看到第一行字大脑中的警铃就响起来，让他放下这本东西，这是完全属于Eduardo的东西，他不应该妄图窥探。  
克制住阅读的冲动，Mark大概清点了一下日记本的数量和记录的日期，这是Eduardo从他退学之后到现在，几乎整整四年的日记，虽然不是每天都有，但最多不会间隔两天以上。  
Eduardo什么时候养成了写日记的习惯？  
不知从何而来的紧张感快要把Mark逼疯，在哈佛的时候Eduardo不会记日记，因为他不需要日记来提醒自己曾经发生过什么。Mark在脑海中将Eduardo写日记的原因一个个划掉，剩下的那一个是他觉得最不可能的，Eduardo遇到什么难以向其他人倾诉的事情，他甚至无法将他的情绪吐露出来，甚至不希望任何人能发现这些事，虽然他可以记录在网络博客里但那样会被其他人发现，所以他只能选择最原始的方式来记录。  
直觉告诉Mark，他和这些日记关系很大，几乎每一页上他的名字都会出现。  
Eduardo的同意是把Mark最后一点顾虑打消的子弹，他已经得到过Eduardo的同意，所以他可以看这些日记本。  
不过他打算先把东西都收拾好再说。  
收拾好所有书本已经到傍晚，Eduardo给Mark打电话说要加班回不去让Mark自己解决晚饭，于是Mark从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，把桌上剩下的披萨端到书房，开始一本本翻。  
最开始的日记内容很简单，有些只有一两句话，记录了Eduardo白天上的课和一些突发奇想，从某一天开始日记的内容就增加了。  
Eduardo和Mark在犹太联谊会上相遇了。  
这是一个全新的开端，无论对Mark还是Eduardo来说。  
“联谊会上有个不太合群的孩子，我对他充满好奇。”  
Mark读到这句话时不由微笑起来，过去的日子忽然之间被染上鲜艳的色彩，他很少能体会到文学中说的那种“记忆因为时间的渲染而变得灰白“，但Eduardo的文字却让他感受到灰白的记忆第一次有了色彩，和焦糖一样甜蜜而温暖的，独属于Eduardo的色彩。  
Mark没有去过迈阿密，也没有去过巴西，但他每次想起Eduardo的时候就会感受到属于阳光和夏日的热情。Mark不喜欢夏天也不喜欢太阳，但他很喜欢Eduardo。  
他又翻过几页，时间就到了他们在H33那个疯狂的夜晚，他搞垮了哈佛的网络，在日记里Eduardo记录下他说的“I need you”和Dustin在他床上打滚，还有句抱怨，  
“Mark就是一个不解风情的直男，他最后告诉我只是需要我的公式……情况有些尴尬。”  
Mark忽然就想起那天夜里Eduardo赶过来时眼睛里带着的几分焦虑和听到他说“I need you”时忽然爆发出来的光芒，那阵光芒让他心跳忽然加快，所以他才吞吞吐吐地补上一句，“不，我需要你的公式。”Dustin这个小傻子应该是看出他们两之间那种说不清道不明的东西，所以才会取笑他们。  
越到后面Eduardo的日记就变得越来越……  
繁琐，  
没有任何贬低的意思，Mark看着就能想起很多他曾经没有注意到的东西。  
很快第一本日记就翻到了最后，Mark把第二本找出来，第一页上就是一句带有非常浓烈感情色彩的话语。  
“我非常讨厌Sean Parker。”  
Mark惊讶地盯着那行字，Eduardo和Sean私底下看起来非常和谐，Eduardo几乎不会质疑Sean的任何决定，除了红杉资本那次，他反对让Mark穿着睡衣去，为此他们还大吵一架，但最终Eduardo还是没能说服Mark。  
自从那次之后他们似乎就没有再争吵过。  
Mark忽然想起很多次Eduardo的示软，他现在才明白那是他在避免争吵，但是为什么？  
他们在哈佛的时候也争吵过很多次，但后来为什么Eduardo会极力避免？尤其那些和Facebook有关的问题上，Eduardo总是这样。  
Eduardo在担心什么？  
再往后翻几页就到了那个暑假，整整一页被Eduardo胡乱涂画，反面就看到他记录下来的一个梦。  
一个他们在加州争吵后Eduardo冻结账户，后来被他设下一个骗局提出Facebook的梦，他们从密不可分的好友成为坐在质证桌两端的对立者。  
“Mark用一份合同伏击了我，百万会员夜我发现我的股份被稀释到0.03%，于是我摔坏他的电脑把他告上法庭跟他索要赔偿金和我应得的股份，经过漫长的质证之后我提出庭外和解，拿到超出我想象的赔偿金，我没有感到报复的快感，只有悲痛。我和Mark的……关系走向了尽头，此后的漫长岁月，我再也没有见过他。”  
这是那个梦境的最后一段，纸页上有不正常的褶皱，而Mark已经没有兴趣去探求到底是为什么，也失去了继续看下去的兴趣。  
Eduardo宁愿相信一个愚蠢的梦都不愿意相信他，仅仅是因为那个梦太真实。  
Mark忽然意识到，Eduardo的那些退让不是因为他想避免争吵，而是因为不信任他。  
Eduardo Saverin不信任Mark Zuckerberg，无论是作为朋友还是恋人，亦或是他一直深爱的人，他都不信任他。  
而他，Mark Zuckerberg却将他所有的退让和示弱理解为爱，真相却完全与爱无关。


	9. 谈论哈佛的求学时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原题是浏览过去的照片，做过修改

周日时两人踏上了返回硅谷的飞机，相比于早前迫不及待希望Eduardo前往硅谷，等到了出发那天Mark却兴致不太高，就和他来硅谷那天差不多。  
Eduardo以为Mark在飞机上也不会和他说话，于是找空乘要了一个靠垫打算睡会儿，闭上眼睛前他还看了一眼Mark，不过后者面无表情地在敲电脑，根本没注意到他的眼神。  
“Wardo，我看到了你的日记 。”  
Eduardo猛地坐起来，懊恼地捂住脸，他完全忘记自己把什么东西放在书柜里了，如果Mark最近几天的沉默和不安是因为日记的话……  
Mark的性格根本不可能阻止他翻那些日记，但也许在事后会因为担心被他察觉而不高兴。  
“……哦天呐，抱歉，我忘了我把日记放在书柜里了。”  
“你不问我一下我有没有看过你的日记吗？”  
“我觉得……你应该已经看过了。”Eduardo抬手轻轻捏住Mark的耳朵，凑过去亲吻他的额头，无奈地笑起来“你这个控制狂根本控制不住对吗？”  
“Yep……抱歉，我没控制住，而且我在打开书柜前问过你，你说可以打开那个书柜，所以我当时说服了自己。”  
“我知道了，所以我不会怪你。你这两天都不高兴是因为这个事？你可以早点告诉我的，我不会对你生气。”  
“你应该对我生气，Wardo。”、  
Eduardo脸上的笑容让Mark觉得自己喉咙里像是插了一大把碎玻璃，刺骨的疼痛顺着喉咙蔓延到胃里，他不想看到Eduardo这样。  
“你到底怎么了，Mark？”  
哪怕其他人看不出来Mark的表情变化，对Eduardo来说却不是什么难事，那些企图掩盖住的小动作完完全全将Mark的心情暴露在Eduardo眼中。用力屈起的手指和紧紧抿起的嘴唇，还有不停磨蹭地板的脚，注意到Eduardo的目光后Mark把手藏到了衣兜里。  
“你为什么不和我吵架？”  
“我为什么要和你吵架？”Eduardo大概猜到Mark看到了什么，而且大概率这位机器人误解了他的意思。  
Mark低下头不愿意看Eduardo的脸，他太难过了，难过到甚至写不出代码，但他依然坚持在键盘上敲敲打打，写完一部分后甚至忘了检查一下，按下回车之后他才发觉之前写的语句不太对劲，可惜已经晚了。  
电脑因为运行一大串错误的代码开始疯狂报错，几秒后屏幕就变成了蓝色，接着就死机了。  
“我猜，这是Facebook的CEO第一次写错代码？”  
Mark用力合上电脑抬起头瞪着Eduardo，后者完全没有掩盖自己脸上的笑容，无奈而宠溺的笑容，甚至还有几分调笑。  
太难得了，Mark竟然会烦躁到写错代码。  
Eduaro在心里小小发出一声惊叹，抬手抓住Mark的卷毛把人拉过来抵住他的额头，可惜暴躁的暴君根本不想和他亲近，板着脸甩头把他的手甩掉后还往后退开了。  
就像是一个闹别扭的小孩子，Mark不知道自己每次对Eduardo生气的时候都会不自觉嘟嘴，或者说在Eduardo眼中，Mark用力抿住嘴唇和嘟嘴是差不多的样子，能把Facebook的猴子们吓得屁滚尿流的凶狠样子在Eduardo眼中没有一点威慑力，反而还有点可爱。  
所以虽然Mark甩开了他的手也没能阻止他继续试图把Mark拉过来，Mark Zuckerberg永远无法真正抗拒Eduardo Saverin的亲近，重复几次后Mark就泄气地垂下头，把自己的头凑到Eduardo面前，不过依然低着头拒绝和Eduardo视线相交。  
“你在干什么，Mark？”  
这次变成Eduardo吃惊了，哪怕他的手已经放到Mark头上，对天发誓这只是一个无意识的动作。  
“你不是想摸我的头发吗？”  
“我只是想看着你的眼睛和你说话。”CFO轻轻揉了揉CEO的卷毛，低下头在头顶上落下一个亲吻，“你还记得H33门口的小白板吗？我们需要在家里也放一个让你知道我生气吗？”  
“如果你觉得有必要的话。”Mark抬起头看着他，“你可以把需要让我记住的东西都写在上面，如果我忘了你可以生气。”  
“……这只是一个玩笑，Mark，不过我会考虑一下要不要买一块大一点的白板。”Eduardo戳着Mark皱起的眉毛，“我假设你看完了我写的日记。”  
“没有看那么多，我只看了前两本。”  
Eduardo忽然明白为什么Mark会变成这样，接着就放松下来，刚想开口解释Mark就又开始用他独特的快语速念叨起来。  
“我知道你为什么总是会先示软和妥协，也知道你一直不想和我发生争执，你不相信我和我们的感情，你情愿相信一个愚蠢的梦都不愿意和我先交流。”  
“那只是一个梦而已，Mark。”  
Mark话里那些尖锐的力量刺伤了Eduardo，也让Eduardo看到他的伤口，被几篇过去的日记撕扯出来的伤口。  
“那你为什么不愿意留在我身边？”  
“我一直都在你身边。”  
“不，你在逃避Facebook。”那和逃避我是一样的，不过Mark没有说出来，他把手从Eduardo手里抽走，“我不希望你这样。”  
Eduardo脸上出现了受伤的表情，但很快就被他用微笑掩盖过去。  
“你完全不理解我为什么这样做吗？”  
“你不信任我，Wardo。”  
卷毛暴君又重复了一次，但因为Eduardo忽然冷下来的语气而有些气势不足，显得紧张而干巴巴的。  
“……看来Chris给你找的社交老师是白找了。你还记得Chris在哈佛的时候总喜欢对我们说什么吗？”  
“Get a room，我看不出来这和我们在讨论的问题有什么关系，你不喜欢一起说两件事。”  
“这不是一件事，Mark……你真的应该升级一下你的情感模块了。”Eduardo无奈地摇摇头，“因为Chris看透了我们，而且知道我从那个时候就深爱着你，而你也一样。”  
冰山终于出现一点松动，Mark轻轻动了一下嘴角，但依然不解地盯着Eduardo。  
“我没有因为facebook或者其他什么原因妥协过，我只因为你妥协过，小机器人，因为、”  
“那是你情愿相信一个愚蠢的梦也不愿意相信我。”暴君再次冷漠无情地打断巴西人深情款款的话语。  
问题又一次回到原点，这次变成Eduardo抓狂了，他想不明白为什么一个高智商的人怎么会想不明白这么简单的问题，在愤怒冲破理智前Eduardo按住Mark的后颈恶狠狠一口咬在Mark的嘴角上。  
“因为我爱你，Fuck you，Mark Zuckerberg！”  
直到硅谷，Eduardo都没有再和Mark说过一句话，而Mark后来顶着嘴角的牙印接受了好几天Facebook猴子们的目光洗礼。


	10. 吐槽对方的生活习惯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章应该叫做被好友吐槽两人的生活习惯X

自从Eduardo咬了Mark那一口开始，Eduardo就没和Mark说过话，他觉得有必要通过冷战来表达一下自己的愤怒，但Mark完全没有把Eduardo这几天的沉默理解为冷战，谁都会有几天不说话的时候。  
虽然说是冷战，但Eduardo也对Mark说的话有反应，Mark发给他的讯息和邮件都会已读不回。  
“Wardo，我今晚不回来吃饭。”  
这是他们上一周最后一次交流，Facebook的服务器忽然被黑客攻击，引发了一系列后续事故，其中包括部分服务器的崩塌，这对号称永不关闭的Facebook来说是一次非常严重的形象危机，Mark不得不在公司里加班连夜修补漏洞，而且他也需要陪在他的员工身边，和他们一起渡过这个难关。  
等他发觉自己和Eduardo已经好几天没联系是他结束一短编程后一抬头就看到Eduardo在他的办公室门外，准确来说是Chris的办公室里。  
巴西青年穿着一套深蓝色的西装，隐隐可以看到布料上斜格的纹样，里面是一件同色的衬衣，因为不是正式场合所以没有把最上面的纽扣扣上，也没有系领带，甚至没有打上发胶，看上去就像刚毕业的大学生。Mark爱极了他这副的模样，像一朵盛放的巴西羽花，热烈而温和，没有一点攻击性，这是Eduardo只会对他和朋友家人展现出的一面；当巴西青年打上发胶穿上他板正的Prada三件套时，他就变成了Saverin家的小公子，一个冷酷而暗藏攻击性的精英，就像是玫瑰一样，美丽无比，散发着吸引人的气味，但无论谁接近他都会被刺伤。  
Eduardo靠在Chris的办公桌上和Chris小声交谈着，作为PR，在解决危机之后的扫尾阶段他的工作要比程序员轻松一下，他早就可以下班但他觉得在这里陪着员工一起加班会让他们心里平衡一些，虽然Dustin也在但Dustin不敢在暴君动怒时打断他，而他可以做到稍微安抚暴君的工作，不会让猴子们被骂得太惨，隔天又上新闻头版，  
Facebook员工疑遭不公正待遇，离开公司便崩溃大哭。  
处理过好几次这种问题后Chris真的一点都不想再面对这种问题，幸好自从半个月前Eduardo搬来后Mark的脾气就好了很多，也减少了他一部分工作量。  
“所以Mark嘴角上那个是你咬的？”  
“是的，他太讨厌了，所以我没控制住，没有给你增添什么麻烦吧？”  
“没有，这比起Mark造成的灾难来说根本什么都不算，说真的也许Mark哪天抱着个小卷毛进来跟猴子们说是他的孩子猴子们估计都不会奇怪。”  
巴西人松了口气，接着又想起什么，朝放在Chris桌上的快餐盒抬抬下巴，  
“这个一会儿帮我给Mark吧，我先回去了。”  
“你不和他说会儿话？”  
“我在和他冷战，我告诉过你了，Chris。”  
“但我觉得，也许某个机器人没有意识到你在和他冷战。”Chris朝Eduardo背后挑起眉毛，他的办公桌正好面对Mark的“鱼缸”，Eduardo坐在他桌子上所以无法看到Mark，但他看到卷毛暴君非常不高兴地抿着嘴瞪着他办公桌的方向。  
Eduardo不知道被什么地方戳中笑点，没有回头去看Chris暗示他的地方，他知道那里是Mark的办公室但不打算转过头去，微微俯下身把手插进裤兜里无奈地笑起来，半晌慢慢朝Chris摇摇头。  
“那就等他发现了再说，我不想再惯着他了。”  
“H33的‘妈咪’不愿意惯着他的小Marky了，多新鲜啊。”Chris脸上是显而易见的戏谑，“多新鲜啊。”  
Eduardo无奈地看着Chris，威胁地扬起拳头，他怎么就忘了Chris当年是调侃他和Mark的第一人。Chris根本不吃Eduardo这一套雷声大雨点小的威胁，无所谓地朝他眨眨眼睛，把手里的报告丢回桌子上。  
Facebook的PR决定下班，顺便再气一气他的CEO。  
“走吧，我们一起去吃晚饭，Eddie，冷战期间你不应该给他做饭的。”  
“但是……”  
“没有那么多但是，走吧，我保证只要吃完这顿饭Mark就会发现你在生气。”  
Chris手刚放到Eduardo背上就感受到刀一般的视线刺在他背上，不过他打算先假装看不到。  
“Mark才没有那么迟钝！”  
“那你和他冷战一周了他怎么还没发现？”  
Eduardo用葡语嘟囔了几句什么，Chris连意思都懒得猜，半推半拽地把Eduardo拉出了Facebook的办公楼。

Mark很不高兴，Chris距离他的办公室距离有点远，所以他只听到Eduardo说的一句Fool，还有应该是葡语的一句Idiota，Eduardo又用葡语骂他了，不过他还没有告诉Eduardo他现在听得懂葡语。  
乱七八糟想了半天一回神发现办公室外面的猴子们都用一种惊恐的眼神来回扫视他的办公室和Chris跟Eduardo离开的方向。  
于是Mark站起来走到办公室门口推开门把所有人都扫视一遍，用他独特的毫无起伏的声线故意放慢语速后缓缓开口，  
“你们的活都干完了？”  
收获一大堆有苦不敢言的痛苦表情后Mark心满意足地回到他的办公桌后把屏幕激活点开了编程界面，几秒后他就打消黑进Chris手机的念头转而打开邮箱开始通过邮件骚扰Chris，他发现Eduardo似乎不太想和他说话，虽然他不知道原因是什么。  
“你把Wardo带走了。”  
“你不要语气像一个怨妇一样，Mark，准确来说是Eddie同意了和我一起吃饭，而且不带你。”  
“为什么不带我，我工作做完了。”  
“因为不想带你。”  
“为什么不想带我，我在办公室盯了你们十多分钟你们都没注意到。”  
“正常人会在恋人到公司来之后迅速结束手里的工作出来找他而不是呆在办公室里盯着他和他的朋友说话。”  
“我不是一般人，所以前提不成立。”  
Mark把这条发出去之后思考了一下他这一周有没有做错什么事情，而且他这一周几乎所有时间都呆在办公室里，和Eduardo几乎没有什么交流，把所有事情回想一遍后发现自己想不起来任何做错的地方后又发过去一封。  
“我发现Wardo好像很久没和我说话了，他在生气吗？”  
“你问我我问谁，去升级你的感情模块，机器人！”  
“那只是一个口误，你们不能总拿那件事说我。”  
这次Chris没有再回他，Mark等了十分钟没有回信后又把界面切回去，果然还是应该把Chris手机黑了。

Chris在结账时想查看手机，拿出手机发现无论怎么做都无法激活屏幕时抬头无奈地看着Eduardo，在后者疑惑的眼神中晃晃手里的砖头。  
“Again？”语气里是浓浓的无奈，Facebook的PR头一次在Eduardo面前露出苦恼的表情，“你知道吗，你毕业刚去华尔街那年，每次我和他争执完他答应我的要求之后都要黑一次我的手机，第二年才好一点，我的手机变成砖块的时间才少了。”  
“他在这些方面比小孩子都幼稚，”Eduardo忍不住笑起来，焦糖色的眼睛里全是笑意，“抱歉，Chris，我会教训他的。”  
“这件事就是你的错，Eddie。”Chris故意板起脸用“砖块”点点Eduardo的胸口，用那种Mark最不喜欢的，所谓贵族腔调慢悠悠吐出尖锐的话。  
“如果你在哈佛没那么宠他，他根本不会变成这样。Asshole，只有你会在那块板子上写这种话，那块白板还挂在他的办公室里，不让任何人动。”  
Eduardo的耳朵忽然红起来，慌张地错开Chris的视线，小声地不知道在嘟囔什么。、  
“Eddie，有件事我得告诉你，Mark现在听得懂葡语，我也听得懂，当然Dustin也可以。”  
“What？……you all asshole！”  
Saverin小少爷第一次感觉到了害臊。


	11. 相隔两地的电话

这场冷战没有能坚持很长时间，在Mark刚看出一点端倪的时候Eduardo就被一个电话叫回华尔街，他的投资出了一点问题，离开时暴君站在公寓门口不高兴地盯着他，就像被留在家里的小朋友。  
Eduardo回过头本想说再见，一看到Mark这样只好放下行李箱折回来按住那头卷毛亲吻暴君的嘴唇。  
“所以是停战协议？”Mark在Eduardo离开前忽然按住他的后颈，没让他的斑比从眼前离开。  
“我想是的，Mark，每天一次电话？”  
斑比脸上带着宠溺的笑容，  
“我想要视频通话。”  
“Ok，还有呢？”  
“抱歉Wardo，我不应该钻牛角尖。”  
巴西人在喉咙里发出一声冗长的赞同声，眯起眼睛又凑过去亲了一下暴君。  
“那我给你一个新的任务，My CEO。”  
“什么？”  
“把我剩下的日记看完。”  
Mark盯着Eduardo，用力眨了眨眼睛。后者带着一脸高深莫测的表情摇摇头，有些事情还是Mark自己发现比较好，对于一个控制狂来说自己发现总好过被告知，哪怕这些事情对于Eduardo来说很私密，Eduardo也希望通过这种方式来让Mark感到他们之间一直以来很缺乏的一种东西：信任。  
“我不认为……”  
“我参与了几乎你所有的过去，虽然我之前在极力回避这个问题，但我愿意把我的过去告诉你。”Eduardo轻轻捏了捏Mark的卷毛，“我得出发了，Mark。”  
“一路顺利，早点回来。”  
“我会尽快在一个星期内返回。”

不过谁也没料到Eduardo会在临回硅谷的前一天被安排出差，他的一个投资出了问题需要去一趟新加坡，不知道要多久能回去。  
Mark知道这件事时Eduardo已经在机场，Mark也一样，Eduardo今天回硅谷，他去接他。  
按照行程，Eduardo应该已经快到达硅谷。  
但现在Eduardo   
“抱歉，Mark，事发突然。”  
“没事，我也被困在办公室里，正想告诉你我可能要晚到。”  
Mark听着Eduardo那边传来的机场催促登机的声音，莫名有些烦躁，他按耐住告诉Eduardo他很想他的冲动，压低声音嘟囔了几句。  
“我也很想你，Mark。”  
“你要多久才能回来？”  
“最少三天，多的话也许一星期，也可能更长。”  
“你假期还剩多少？”  
“你不会想过来找我吧，Mark……还有一周，出差之后顺延一周。”  
“我会抽时间出来找你。”Mark在脑中过了一遍后两周的日程安排，“我后面没有什么大项目需要忙，Facebook的线上工作已经很成熟，所以我离开不会影响Facebook的运作，你也不用担心。”  
电话对面沉默下来，Mark听到Eduardo在和地勤说谢谢，还有扫描登机牌的声音，在他快失去耐心而质问起来之前他听到Eduardo说了一句“好”。  
硅谷暴君心满意足地在简短的告别后挂断了电话。  
不过即使Eduardo不同意，他也会去，他只是通知Eduardo一声而已。

Mark不知道为什么会这么焦躁，他明明都度过了四年没有Eduardo在身边的日子，和现在几乎没什么区别，更何况现在Eduard还会经常给他发消息，之前可不会这样；还有每天晚上固定的视频电话，但他不知道自己为什么依然还是越来越焦虑，或者在Facebook的猴子们看起来可以算得上是焦躁。  
忽然之间他就无法忍受Eduardo不在身边的生活，Eduardo与他相隔半个地球这个认知让他前所未有地感受到失控。  
他想起那本日记里的东西，按照Eduardo的安排，他翻开了第三本日记，第三本是Eduardo还在哈佛的时候写的，正好到他毕业时本子被用到最后一页。  
里面有很多有关“思念”的内容，Eduardo没有一刻不在怀念Mark，上编程相关的选修课时——Eduardo竟然会选一门变成相关的课程，“我企图通过上一门编程课来找回Mark对我念叨那些代码相关的东西时的感觉，后来我发现根本没用，这仅仅只是增加了我的课业负担，我对编程一窍不通很难保证自己不挂科，为此我付出了更多的时间和精力。编程课的教授根本不会用Mark那么快的语速说话，而且也不会和Mark一样有那么强的攻击欲，不过这也许是计算机学院的共同特征，教授讲课时总会忍不住嘲讽听不懂课的学生，只有这一点让我感觉我仿佛还呆在H33，而Mark还在我耳边和我说那些我完全体听不懂的东西，他说起那些东西的时候脸上总是带着光芒，耀眼极了。”  
Mark读到这些的时候快被吓坏了，在他记忆中Eduardo虽然敏感，但他绝不会做这么不理智的事情，不过很快这个想法就被他自己枪毙了，他想起Eduardo记录的那个梦，也许在关于他的事情上，Eduardo就是非常不理智并且感性的。  
他不知道Eduardo到底想告诉他什么，或者又希望他知道什么。  
Eduardo还在上学的时候他很少回到哈佛，仅有的几次也是为了处理他的学籍和退学手续，但是在Eduardo毕业的时候他回去了，带着公寓的钥匙接受哈佛的毕业演讲邀请，本来他打算在毕业典礼后就把钥匙给Eduardo的。  
“你要和Eduardo同居？”Chris和他在宜家挑家具时，挑到一半发觉Mark选的大件家具都是双人的，把名字一个个划掉后他意识到Mark似乎在做什么惊天动地的事情。  
“不是，我只是希望他能和我一起住。”  
Chris的表情忽然变得有些古怪，似乎完全不能理解他为什么会做出这样的决定，H33的关系很好但Mark完全没有要让几人在毕业后依然做室友的想法，Dustin也仅仅只是在Facebook起步的第一年和Mark一起呆在那个租来的别墅里，而且那个时候是一大群人都住在一起，后来Facebook运营得越来越好，投资越来越多，盈利状况也越来越好之后，他们就从别墅里搬出来了，也是那个时候Mark买下这间公寓，开始着手装修。  
“你什么想要和Eddie一起住？”  
“我想因为我们是朋友。”  
这太不寻常了，Chris从Mark脸上读出来一点迟疑后忽然意识到什么，于是他没有把Eduardo的计划告诉Mark，有些问题只有他们自己能解决，任何人都无法插手。  
Mark看到Eduardo毕业前的日记时不由想起那天他和Chris说的话，还有他决定退学前和Eduardo的亲吻。  
去他妈的朋友。  
暴君烦躁地打开一罐红牛，把日记翻到下一页，顺便拨出Eduardo的电话，哪怕他听过解释但又一次他的火气又上来了，他想要质问Eduardo。  
“我本来打算在毕业典礼结束之后告诉Mark我会和他一起去加州，但是我昨晚又梦到……我和Mark在Facebook的运营上有很多分歧，广告、盈利，还有Sean Parker，我不确定我能不能在存在这么多矛盾的情况下与Mark继续和平共处，已经有不止一次的‘灾难’证明了我在关于Mark的所有问题上都非常不理智而感性，我不敢保证自己在气昏头的情况下会做出什么伤害到Mark和Facebook的事情，我只能保证那个行为会比冻结几天账户要严重得多。”  
一段看完后Eduardo还没有接起电话，Mark抬头看了一眼钟，正午十二点，新加坡是夜里，也许Eduardo已经睡了，但他管不了那么多，他现在必须要问他。  
翻到下一页，是毕业的那一天。  
“我看到Mark在台上演讲的一刻，他看向我，没有表情的脸上忽然多了一点笑意，我忽然就意识到我为什么在有关他的所有事上会如此不理智，甚至会因为一个愚蠢的梦而一再选择妥协和退让，因为——”  
“Mark，Wha’s up？”Eduardo沙哑的声音终于从话筒中传来，带着掩盖不住的睡意，因为被吵醒尾音里带着一点奇异的缠绵。  
忽然之间就将Mark所有的火气冲得干干净净。  
“……没事，抱歉，吵醒你了。”Mark盯着手里的日记本，僵硬地想把电话挂断，不过里面传来的一声叹息阻止了他。  
“如果没事你不会半夜十二点给我打电话，Tell me，please。”  
话筒里有一阵悉悉索索的声音，Mark猜Eduardo大概是坐起来或者下床了，也一定是一副迷迷糊糊的样子，因为他已经控制不了自己的口音，每一个词都带着西班牙语那种软绵绵的感觉。  
Mark的大脑里忽然不合时宜地跳出Eduardo在他身旁醒来的那些早晨，两人的身体几乎紧紧贴在一起，如果是Mark先醒那Eduardo总会无意识地在Mark想坐起来的时候抬腿压到他腿上，接着整个人缠上来，迷迷糊糊地问他几点了，或者抱怨说闹钟还没想。  
每次这种时候Mark总是会忍不住拉着Eduardo来一次美好的晨间运动，把Eduardo从睡梦中直接唤醒，从被睡意浸透的抱怨及呻吟，到完全清醒过来的小声咒骂和迎合的拥吻，最后热情的巴西人总会主动打开身体将腿缠上暴君的腰，跟他说只可以一次，白天还要出门。  
从回忆中抽离出来时，Mark发觉自己勃起了。  
Eduardo在这一分钟不到的沉默中已经差不多清醒，没听到Mark有任何反应于是他只好开口，  
“Mark/Wardo，”  
良好的教养和自小养成的习惯让Eduardo停下来等待Mark开口，但他几秒后就后悔了，因为他听到Mark说，  
“我想你了，Wardo。”  
声音里隐忍的情欲和压低声音后出现的沙哑一瞬间就让他脸红得直接想直接把电话挂断，他明白但是他做不到，因为那是Mark。  
哪怕他知道Mark说的“miss”不仅仅只是“miss”。


End file.
